When raising bovine an other animals the young animals are conventionally weaned by taking them from their parents and placing them in weaning pens or enclosures in which they are fed predetermined feed in controlled amounts. However, an animal being weaned should be contained in an area which is reasonably warm, dry and sanitary.
To this end most persons raising livestock attempt to provide enclosures for animals being weaned which afford shelter from the elements and may be cleaned when necessary. On the other hand, the cleaning of manure from a number of weaning enclosures can be highly time-consuming. Accordingly, a need exists for a weaning enclosure which will provide ample ventilation, protection from the elements and yet which will substantially reduce the amount of time which must be spent in removing manure from the enclosures.
Examples of various different forms of animal enclosures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 809,543, 2,712,677, 2,732,826, 2,863,419, 3,416,496, 3,541,994, 3,724, 424 and 3,853,555.